There are many sensors, monitors, and devices (SMDs) that are not “connected.” Connected, in this context, means that the SMD is capable of sending its data, in addition to, or instead of, displaying it to the user. These unconnected devices output data to a user, but do not connect to external systems.
Great strides could be made in living with and treating chronic conditions such as hypertension, heart disease and diabetes, if user data could be entered to a central database for analysis on a regular basis with little hassle.